For a number of years, there has been a large interest in development of increasingly more realistic games in which e.g. historic events, sport events etc., are reenacted virtually by a user. The games are generally arranged such that a historical event is recreated by a game creator and the user is able to control a playable character throughout the game.
However, since more and more people are following different types of sports events on live broadcasts e.g. via satellite, the internet etc., and have access to electronic devices such as computers, gaming consoles and mobile phones, there has been an increasing demand for the ability to instantly generate a virtual reenactment of particular situations in such events e.g. when a goal is scored or missed in a soccer game.